Water
by Eirika Holmes
Summary: "Si tu aimes la natation aussi fort que ta vie elle même comme tu le dis, elle ne devrait pas t'empêcher d'être toi même, ni te priver de ce que tu aimes et te détruire mentalement. Ce sport est censé faire ressortir le meilleur de toi même et te remplir d'un bonheur intense ! Mais si il te détruit à ce point c'est que tu n'as rien compris" *En pause*
1. Chapter 1

**Chapitre 1 : Un nouveau départ.**

 **Salut tout le monde ! Après de longues semaines d'hésitation j'ai enfin pris mon courage à deux mains et j'ai décidé de poster cette fanfiction qui est sur Iwatobi Swim-Club ou « Free » qui est une animé que j'ai plutôt bien aimé et donc j'ai décidé enfin non ça n'est pas vraiment fait comme ça mais au final j'en suis arrivée à faire une fanfiction dessus. Cette fanfiction a pour personnage principal Rin Mastuoka. Il y aura cependant beaucoup de changements par rapport à l'animé, avec des personnages inventés, une autre structure familiale, parfois même des changements d'identités etc… C'est vraiment loin d'être un copié collé de l'histoire avec juste une histoire d'amour ( ou autre genre ) en plus. Ce chapitre est surtout une présentation de la vie de Rin car elle est assez différente de l'animé. L'histoire commencera vraiment au chapitre prochain cependant j'espère vraiment que ça va vous plaire j'ai pris plaisir à l'écrire sur ce bonne lecture !**

 **Les personnages des mangas ne m'appartiennent pas bien évidemment. Je les utilise simplement pour mettre en scène cette histoire.**

 **« Time has passed and now I've come ho me… No picture hangs where it should be, yeah-eah… In this room so many memories… That stain the walls and they remind me… »**

J'ouvre doucement un œil en poussant un gémissement plaintif, c'est déjà l'heure et je n'ai pas assez dormi. J'arrête la chanson Diachronic par des NCIS et ouvre complètement les yeux. Aujourd'hui est un grand jour. Je l'attendais depuis si longtemps ce lundi 1er septembre 2019 ! Enfin j'allais pouvoir réaliser mon rêve et il est hors de question que je rate cette occasion aussi grande !

Je me redresse doucement et passe une main dans mes cheveux en batailles tout en jetant un œil sur mon portable et soudain je crus défaillir… « 8h00 » ! Cet imbécile de portable affiche « 8h00 » alors que je dois être là-bas pour la demi ! C'est quoi ce bordel j'avais pourtant mis ce fichu réveil pour 7h00 ! Je vérifie si l'activation de mon réveil avait bien été faite. En effet celle-ci avait été bien effectuée… Il a sonné 10 fois toutes les 5mins mais sans aucune réaction de ma part. Voyez-vous ça… Monsieur dort comme un gros porc alors que c'est le jour J ! Mais c'est quoi mon problème bordel de merde ! Sans plus attendre je quitte mon lit en furie et fonce vers la salle de bain. Je suis d'une humeur massacrante !

Je leur avais dit que c'était une très mauvaise idée de faire la fête la veille de mon départ mais bon comme toujours personne ne m'écoute … Mais au fait… Qui es-tu toi qui ose lire mes écrits ? Quel manque de respect ceci est mon… Mon… *soupir* Bon on ne va pas tourner autour du pot. Ceci est mon journal intime. Allez vas-y moque toi ce truc est fait pour les mauviettes hyper sensibles qui n'ont personne à qui parler hein ? Ris vas-y je m'en fous par contre… Si j'apprends que tous mes secrets ont été dévoilé au grand jour je te jure… Je te le jure, je ne suis pas croyant mais crois moi se sera pire que la description de ce que l'on vit en Enfer crois moi ! En clair… Tu vas souffrir. Bref… Cessons les menaces et passons aux présentations :

Je m'appelle Rin. J'ai 17 ans bientôt 18, je fais 1m83 pour l'instant et 74kg. Mes cheveux sont mi-long rouges et mes yeux également, je les ai hérité de ma mère. Forcément avec la natation je suis plutôt bien bâtit par rapport à la moyenne et la plupart des gens me disent que je suis « très canon ».

Je suis l'aîné ( bien qu'on ne m'écoute jamais… ) d'une sœur et d'un frère. Ma sœur s'appelle Sayu on a 2 ans d'écart donc elle a… Je te laisse calculer on va voir si j'ai un matheux comme lecteur… Oui c'est ça 16 ans ! Bravo ! Très doué ! Donc elle est en Seconde et va passer en Première. Que dire sur elle… Mise à part le fait qu'elle est la perfection même et la fille rêvée pour n'importe qu'elle famille. Elle excelle dans toutes les matières et a une culture immense pour une fille de son âge. Mais en même temps c'est normal et je dirai même que c'est primordial pour quelqu'un qui veut devenir journaliste reporter. Je pense que cet intérêt pour la découverte de nouveaux lieux et de les faire découvrir aux autres doit venir de notre mère qui est une grande photographe renommée avec une immense carrière à son active mais je vous reparlerais de mes parents plus tard. Donc comme je te le disais ma sœur veut devenir journaliste reporter en dehors de ça c'est une fille très douce, très gentille et très belle ( on ne va pas se mentir ) qui ressemble énormément à notre mère aussi bien en apparence comme en caractère nous nous entendons plutôt bien dans l'ensemble.

Il y a ensuite mon petit-frère Sasha alors lui… C'est compliqué… Je n'arrive pas à le comprendre… Mais je vais essayer de vous expliquer quand même. Quand on était petit, il était très timide et renfermé sur lui même et avait du mal à s'ouvrir aux autres. Il fallait souvent qu'on le pousse Sayu et moi. Mais nous avions une relation très forte il nous disait toujours tous on le protégeait on avait vraiment une véritable relation fraternel. On s'était juré de ne jamais y mettre fin mais…

En grandissant quand je suis rentré au collège il y avait un club de natation alors en plus d'en faire en dehors des cours j'en ai fait aussi au collège et donc j'étais un peu moins présent qu'avant mais je faisais toujours en sorte d'être là le plus souvent possible pour lui. Et puis ma sœur ma rejoins aussi au collège et elle est entrée dans le club journal et écrivait avec d'autres le journal du collège qui a eu beaucoup de succès par la suite et donc je pense qu'il a dû se sentir délaisser tout seul en primaire sans personne et nous étions moins présent qu'avant occupés par nos histoires de collège nos devoirs et activités plus présentes qu'en primaire forcément. Et donc il est tombé dans cette drogue si je puis dire… Celle des jeux vidéos consoles etc… Je ne m'y connais pas vraiment j'aime y jouer avec mes amis et ma famille de temps en temps mais sans plus. Alors que mon frère… Il est tout le temps sur son ordi sur ses « rpg » ou « mmorpg » je crois que ça s'appelle… A ce qu'il paraît avec les nouvelles technologies on peut se faire des amis dessus jouer ensembles etc… Il a donc mis toute sa timidité, son manque d'ouverture, tout son mal être dedans et a délaissé les relations réelles humaines. Quand il n'est pas sur son portable, c'est son ordi quand ça n'est pas son ordi c'est sa DS quand ça n'est pas sa DS c'est sa PSP etc… Je vais pas tout vous citer ça prendrait des heures… Ce mec a toutes les consoles et jeux du monde. Et ce renfermement sur les consoles vidéos et souvent la source de nos conflits. On se dispute toujours la dessus quand je lui demande d'arrêter avec ces consoles quand on est famille. Et ça va toujours très loin et ça finit toujours en larme pour lui ou bien il me sort toujours ce « Tu ne peux pas comprendre ! C'est pas facile pour moi je ne suis pas aussi bien que toi ! ». J'ai toujours envie de le gifler quand il me sort ça.

Une fois on en est arrivé aux mains le soir de noël, même pour ça il ne s'arrête pas on s'est disputé très fort et il m'a sorti un truc dans ce genre et je l'ai violemment giflé et là on a commencer à se battre nos parents nous ont arrêté rapidement bien sûr et on a été enfermé dans nos chambres pour le restant de la soirée. Et c'est moi qui est tout pris bien évidemment « parce que je suis l'aîné je devrais être capable de garder mon calme et de ne pas tomber dans ces gamineries etc… ». Bizarrement c'est toujours le seul moment où mon titre d'aîné compte. Je suis toujours le seul à m'énerver contre lui eux disent que c'est l'âge qu'il faut le laisser grandir à son rythme etc… Qu'il s'ouvrira à nous quand il le faudra. Ok ça il n'y a pas de souci. A ce niveau là j'essaye vraiment de faire des efforts mais à lui aussi d'en faire. A noël en famille on est pas sur sa DS je suis désolé. Il ne fait pas d'effort et aussi longtemps qu'il n'en fera pas d'effort je ne manquerai pas de lui rappeler. Voilà c'était la petite anecdote de ma relation chaotique avec mon frère histoire de te mettre l'eau à la bouche. Au passage il 15 ans et va passer au lycée.

Passons donc à mes parents. Mon père est un grand mannequin et a une grande carrière à son actif c'est quelqu'un de très gentil et d'énergique très doué en sport et très beau forcément. Quant à ma mère comme je l'ai mentionné plus tôt c'est une grande photographe renommée avec une immense carrière. Elle est douce, aimante et très belle.

Avec d'aussi grandes carrières nous sommes riches et vivons à Kyoto au Japon dans une grande maison. Et aujourd'hui je vais quitter tous ça et quelque part je me sens quand même assez triste. Ce n'est pas le fait de ne plus avoir cette richesse, l'argent et tout ça m'importe peu. Non c'est le fait de quitter l'endroit où j'ai grandi avec mes amis, ma famille et celui que je suis vraiment…

Ah oui c'est vrai que j'ai oublié de l'expliquer clairement depuis tout petit je suis tombé en amour avec la natation et je m'entraîne dur pour devenir le plus grand nageur du monde. Et cette année pour l'université je me suis entraîné très dur pour être pris dans l'unes des meilleures universités sportive du monde et grâce à mon bon dossier scolaire et mes bonnes performances en natation j'ai été accepté dans une grande université aux Etats-Unis. Pourquoi j'ai choisi les Etats-Unis et bien parce que lors des JO leur niveau était bien plus élevé que celui du Japon et puis je me débrouille plutôt bien en anglais et ça permettra d'améliorer encore plus mon niveau et de changer de mode de vie. Mais en même temps au fond de moi je me demande si la natation est vraiment faite pour moi. Suis-je vraiment fait pour ça ? C'est vrai au fond je ne me suis jamais poser la question car je sais pertinemment que je n'ai pas la réponse…

Mais je n'ai plus le temps de me poser la question ou pas ! Je suis hyper en retard et l'heure n'est plus aux questions ! Il faut absolument que j'attrape mon vol attend !

 **Voilà c'est la fin de ce tout premier chapitre j'espère que ça vous a plu !**

 ** Anecdotes :**

 **En ce qui concerne la sœur de Rin il s'agit bien de Gou Matsuoka que j'ai rebaptisé Sayu Matsuoka pourquoi ? Parce que comme je l'ai dit rapidement avant c'était une histoire bien plus complexe que j'ai simplifié et qui au départ n'avait pas trop de rapport avec Free et donc j'ai fini par garder ce nom là.**

 **Ensuite pour le petit-frère je me suis inspirée de Kiragaya Kazuto allias Kirito de SAO et donc c'est lui qui « jouera le rôle de son petit-frère » je sais je sais ces deux animes n'ont aucun rapport mais une preuve que cette histoire était beaucoup plus complexe à la base. J'utilise simplement son apparence et quelques petits truc en plus comme son amour pour les jeux vidéos ne vous inquiétez pas.**

 **Pour la mère j'ai pris l'apparence de Ayase Shinomiya de Guilty Crown quand au père ça ne va pas tarder.**

 **La chanson que j'ai mis au début c'est Diachronic des Nothings carved in stone ou NCIS. C'est un groupe japonais qui a déjà plusieurs générique notamment un de Psycho Pass et un de Zetsuen no tempest ou blast of tempest.**

 **Voilà pour les petites anecdotes n'hésitez surtout pas à laisser des review j'aime lire les critiques constructives. Sinon merci d'avoir pris le temps de lire ce chapitre en espérant que vous aurez passé un bon moment.**

 **Je vous donne rendez-vous très bientôt pour un prochain chapitre si ça vous a plu.**


	2. Chapter 2

_Hey ! Me revoilà pour un nouveau chapitre, il se passera plus de choses cette fois. J'espère qu'il vous plaira bonne lecture !_

 _ **Chapitre 2 : Bienvenue à «The University of Winners » :**_

 _20h15, sur une autoroute de Los Angeles :_

 _Finalement j'ai réussi à avoir mon vol attend. Je n'ai jamais été aussi angoissé de toute ma vie, moi qui suis d'habitude si confiant, mes parents étaient sous le choc. Je suis en ce moment même dans le car qui va nous mener à l'université. Je regarde mon portable, encore 10 mins de trajet et on y est. J'ai hâte, je n'en peux plus de passer d'un véhicule à un autre. Je referme les yeux, je vais profiter de ces 10 dernières minutes de trajet pour dormir encore un peu, bientôt les nuits seront plus courtes alors profitons-en. Je mets mon casque et les musiques de Coldplay défilent, je plonge dans un profond sommeil._

 _20h25, parking de l'université :_

 _L'arrêt du moteur du car me réveille. J'ouvre les yeux et regarde par les fenêtres, ça y est, j'y suis enfin… Ce n'est pas trop tôt._

 __ Euh… Il faut y aller… Me dit une jeune fille qui semblait intimidée et gênée._

 _Effectivement on était les seuls dans le car, la honte, je dormais si bien qu'il m'a fallu 10 ans pour me rendre compte qu'on était arrivé. Heureusement que j'étais au fond._

 __ Je sais bien, lui répondis-je d'un ton sec, énervé qu'elle m'est vu._

 _Elle partit immédiatement. Quoi ?! Pas la peine de me regarder comme ça je ne lui avais rien demandé à cette gamine !_ _Bref… Je descends du car et suis les autres élèves, je présume vers l'université. Je m'arrête devant l'entrée et prends une grande inspiration. Je dis au revoir à mon passé et maintenant il est temps pour moi de commencer une nouvelle vie. Une vie de gagnant. Je souris légèrement en me murmurant tout en entrant à l'intérieur._

 __ C'est le début d'une grande ère… Sois-en digne…_

 _L'accueil est tout simplement immense. Avec des tableaux numériques high tech partout et des élèves dans tous les coins ! Il y a brouhaha énorme d'ailleurs pour te donner une idée prends ta cantine de primaire ou de collège et multiplie la par 10 milles horrible hein ? Je me dirige vers l'un des bureaux pour signaler mon arrivée, d'ailleurs en relevant la tête je lis sur plusieurs affiches « The University of Winners ». Je ris légèrement en voyant ça ils sont aussi modestes que moi, on va bien s'entendre._

 __ Hi ! Can I help you ? me demanda la dame de l'accueil._

 __ Yes of course, My name's Rin Matsuoka and I've just arrived, lui répondis-je dans un anglais le plus correcte avec le moins d'accent japonais possible car je sais ô combien cela sonne ridicule à l'oreille. Même si je me doute bien qu'elle doit avoir l'habitude._

 __ Rin… Matsuoka… murmura t-elle en tapotant sur son clavier… Oh ! Matsuoka ! Like the mannequin ?!_

 __ Yes, répondis-je le sourire aux lèvres._

 __ I found you, sign the attendance sheet please._

 _Je signe la feuille de présence et lui redonne._

 __ Nice ! Welecome to The University of Winners ! s'écria t-elle avec un grand sourire._

 __ Think you very much, lui répondis-je avec le même sourire._

 _Je laisse ma place à d'autres élèves qui font la queue derrière moi._ _Je souris intérieurement en m'appuyant contre un mur. Les gens ont vraiment l'air sympas ici c'est cool. Je passe ma main dans mes cheveux quand soudain j'aperçois quelqu'un assit dans l'ombre. Je reconnaîtrais cette silhouette entre mille. Je me dirige vers lui, mais dans le doute je ne me précipite pas. Je m'arrête derrière lui et pose ma main sur son épaule._

 __ Alors c'est ici que tu te caches… Lui dis-je avec un petit sourire aux lèvres._

 _Assis sur sa valise, celui-ci relève lentement sa tête de sa barre chocolatée qu'il dégustait comme s'il s'agissait d'un repas exquis. Il penche sa tête en arrière pour me voir._

 __ Rin… dit-il de son ton calme habituel._

 _Quelqu'un de normal t'aurait sauté dessus tellement il aurait été heureux et surpris de te revoir ou d'autres auraient sursauté de peur ne sachant pas qui était la personne qui la touche et lui parle mais non… Lui était toujours calme et tranquille. C'est un peu flippant au début, mais on s'habitue vite à force._

 __ C'est bon de te revoir Haru… Lui murmurais-je en l'enlaçant dans mes bras, il se laisse faire sans rien dire._

 _Eh oui il s'agit bien de Haruka Nanase un grand ami, sûrement mon meilleur ami. Il sait tant de choses sur moi, c'est ce qui le rend dangereux en même temps. On a su s'entraider à chaque fois que l'un de nous avait un coup dur bien sûr ça n'a pas toujours été facile, mais on en est ressorti que plus fort. Je lui dois énormément et lui aussi. Il montre rarement ses émotions, mais je me doute bien qu'il est ravi de me revoir. Je le relâche puis jette un œil à sa barre chocolatée en soupirant._

 __ Tu manges encore ces conneries Haru._

 __ Je meurs de faim, je n'ai rien avalé depuis mon départ._

 __ Tu as oublié de prendre de l'argent avec toi ?_

 __ Non… J'ai oublié de changer mon argent en dollar._

 __ Pourquoi ne t'es-tu pas arrêté à un bureau de change ?_

 __ Je ne comprenais rien à ce qu'il me disait… Mais j'ai trouvé cette pièce par terre alors je lui ai utilisé dans un distributeur._

 _Ah oui c'est vrai… Haru a un piètre niveau en anglais. Lors de notre petit voyage en Australie j'étais obligé de tout lui traduire. J'avais espéré qu'il essayerait d'améliorer son niveau pour entrer dans cette université mais je me suis fait de faux espoirs._

 __ Mais alors… Comment as-tu fait pour passer ? Il faut être billing pour entrer dans cette université !_

 __ Je l'ignore… Me répondit-il en se remettant à grignoter son unique repas de la journée. J'étais moi-même très étonné en apprenant que j'avais été sélectionné car j'avais eu 5/20 à l'examen d'anglais._

 _Ça alors… Son niveau est si élevé en natation qu'ils ont totalement ignoré le fait qu'il ne parlait pas un seul mot d'anglais. Je souris, ce mec m'étonnera toujours…_

 __ Pourquoi souris-tu comme ça ? me demanda t-il_

 __ Pour rien, donc je suppose que tu ne t'es rendu auprès d'aucun bureau pour signaler ta présence ?_

 _Il me fait non avec la tête._

 __ Bien dans ce cas allons-y. Je serai ton traducteur._

 _Il acquiesce et se lève. Nous partons vers les bureaux._

 _10 mins plus tard, à The University of Winners :_

 __ Merci beaucoup… Me dit-il._

 __ Bah… C'est normal entre amis. Mais il faudrait vraiment que t'améliore ton niveau, ça ne passera pas tout le temps._

 __ Je préfère le Japonais…_

 __ Bien sûr il est normal de préférer sa langue maternelle à d'autres langues, mais il faut que tu comprennes que c'est l'une des langues les plus parlées avec l'Espagnol._

 __ Je ne veux pas apprendre l'Espagnol…_

 __ Mais non je n'ai pas dit ça simplement il faut vraiment que tu connaisses au moins les bases de l'Anglais ok ?_

 __ Hmm…_

 __ Je t'aiderai si tu veux ok ?_

 __ Si j'ai le temps…_

 __ Toujours aussi têtu._

 __ Comme toi._

 _Je souris et m'arrête de marcher en jetant un coup d'œil à un des tableaux numériques._

 __ Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?_

 __ Il est écrit qu'il faut qu'on choisisse une chambre. On doit être par deux, on se met ensemble ?_

 __ Ok._

 __ Allons-y._

 _Nous partons vers un bureau qui s'occupe des chambres. Une fois notre duo enregistrer nous nous retirons et nous posons dans un coin._

 __ Et voilà… Ça c'est réglé, dis-je en regardant à nouveau le tableau numérique._

 __ On devrait aller poser nos affaires dans la chambre non ? me conseilla Haru._

 __ Oui je vérifie juste si on n'a rien d'autres à faire ici._

 __ Je vois…_

 __ Non c'est bon tout est fait, on peut y aller._

 __ À quel étage se trouve notre chambre ?_

 __ Voyons voir… Les étages des garçons vont du 3 au 5_ _e_ _étage et la nôtre est au 4_ _e_ _._

 __ D'accord._

 _Alors que nous allions partir vers l'un des ascenseurs pour monter à l'étage, tout se passa très vite. Je n'ai pu apercevoir qu'une longue chevelure bleue passer à côté de moi et se retrouver d'un seul coup dans mes bras. Je mis du temps à comprendre ce qu'il se passait lorsque j'entendis cette voix :_

 __ Rin-chan ! Ça fait si longtemps !_

 _Je compris alors ce qu'il se passait. Cette voix, cette chevelure, et ce fichu surnom. Je lui déjà dis mille fois que c'était soit Rin soit Matsuoka mais pas « Rin-chan » ! Je suis déjà assez complexé par mon prémon qui est plus porté par la gente féminine que masculine ! Cette personne blottit dans mes bras n'était d'autres que Ashley Michaelis, mon amie d'enfance. Je ne l'avais pas revu depuis mes 13 ou 14 ans il me semble. C'est ma plus grande amie mais surtout… Ma plus grande rivale. Je n'ai jamais réussi à la vaincre, même pas une seule fois. Mais cette fois je compte bien tout faire pour la surpasser. En l'observant je remarque qu'elle a beaucoup grandi et qu'elle est bien plus grande que la moyenne, elle doit faire facilement 1m80 et sans talons qui plus aient ses cheveux ont beaucoup poussé et lui arrivent au dos. Elle est devenue magnifique… Non pas qu'elle fût mal parti mais je ne m'attendais pas à ça… Et encore moins qu'on se retrouve dans la même école, c'est très surprenant. Mais soudain une voix me sortie de ma rêverie…_

 __ La petite amie de Rin… J'ignorais qu'il en avait une… Je suppose que je dois le féliciter… Se murmura Haru à lui-même._

 __ Quoi ?! m'écriais-je en devenant rouge comme une tomate et poussant violemment hors de mes bras Ashley qui faillit perdre l'équilibre._

 __Non. Repris-je d'un ton plus calme, C'est Ashley mon amie d'enfance, on était dans la même école primaire et dans le même club de natation jusqu'à mon déménagement ensuite on se voyait régulièrement pendant les vacances lors de stage de natation jusqu'à mon départ en Australie._

 __ Exact et il n'y a pas que moi d'ailleurs, répondit-elle en souriant._

 __ Ah bon ?_

 _Une main familière se posa sur mon épaule._

 __ Content de te revoir l'ami._

 _Sous le choc, je me tourne brusquement vers cette personne._

 __ Sosuke ! m'écriais-je très surpris mais ravi en même temps._

 _Ça fait si longtemps !_

 __ Ouais… Tu as bien grandi dis donc._

 _Je fais la moue, il doit faire pratiquement une tête de plus que moi alors qu'avant on faisait pratiquement la même taille._

 __ Très drôle l'ami, mais je n'ai pas fini de grandir._

 __ Ah mais je n'en doute pas dit-il en m'ébouriffant les cheveux._

 __ Arrête de me traiter comme un gosse ! criais-je lui retirant sa main._

 __ Je n'y peux rien si tu l'es._

 _Ashley et lui étaient morts de rire moi je souffle énervé._

 __ Toujours aussi chiants… Bref faisons les présentations, Haru voici Sosuke Yamazaki et Ashley Michaelis mes amis d'enfances, Sosuke et Ahsley voici Haruka Nanase un très bon ami que je me suis fait après mon déménagement._

 __ Enchantée Haru-chan ! dit Ashley en souriant._

 __ Enchanté. Répondit Sasuke d'un ton neutre._

 __ Enchanté Ashley-san, Sosuke-san, répondit Haru de son ton calme habituel._

 __ On va pouvoir partager la même chambre cette année alors, comme au bon vieux temps histoire de discuter un peu, me dit Sosuke avec un léger sourire aux lèvres en passant son bras autour de mes épaules._

 __ Ah… Oui à propos de ça. Navré je suis avec Haru, j'ignorais que vous étiez là alors on a déjà tout fait. Désolé vieux. Mais de toute façon, on aura toute l'occasion de se parler puisque dans le même établissement pas vrai ?_

 __ Ouais… Répondit-il d'un ton neutre._

 __ Je ne voudrais pas casser nos retrouvailles, mais on a plus beaucoup de temps Rin-chan, me fit remarquer Ashley._

 __ Plus beaucoup de temps, pourquoi ?_

 __ Une fois qu'on a nos chambres, on doit déposer nos affaires et aller à la cafétéria pour le discours de le ou la principale qui est dans moins de 20 mins._

 __ Effectivement. Bien dans ce cas allons-y avant que ce ne soit l'heure. On se retrouve là-bas. Réservons une table pour nous 4 ok ?_

 __ Ok ! répondit Ashley toute contente._

 __ À toute !_

 _En partant vers l'ascenseur, je ne remarquais pas le regard froid et menaçant que lançait Sosuke à mon ami._

 _À ce moment-là, je l'ignorais encore, mais ça allait être le début d'une guerre sans merci entre mes deux amis._

 _Voilà c'est la fin de ce second chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous a plu n'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews ça encourage à écrire. À la semaine prochaine._


End file.
